Problem: $\dfrac{4}{6} - \dfrac{7}{12} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{4 \times 2}{6 \times 2}} - {\dfrac{7 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{8}{12}} - {\dfrac{7}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{8} - {7}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{1}{12}$